


me and you (just a little bit)

by suijin



Series: put your money where your mouth is [3]
Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, guys dont be like them OKAY, i decided i needed to expand on my smut writing, i mean i can't blame him, i'm not sorry :-), julius is p much a slut for natsuki+reinhard, power bottom natsuki??? v v slight like microscopic level bros, slightly tho, so obviously a threeway was in order, sort of but, who isn't amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin/pseuds/suijin
Summary: Julius Euclius expected a lot of things in his life, but never did he expect himself to end up in a threeway with his two best friends, Subaru and Reinhard—both of whom he's in love with, and both of whom are in a relationship.Clearly, it's not one of his best moments.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joanofarcticmonkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanofarcticmonkeys/gifts).



> this ship needs more attention  
> this show needs more attention  
> i decided to write this because,, just because  
> shoutout to my babe tae for being the Best and actually motivating me to write this, love you so much  
> enjoy you nasties

Julius Euclius prided himself on being able to get out situations that didn't suit his liking.

This is specifically the reason why he’s quite shocked—not at just himself, but the two men at fault—he’s currently sandwiched between two absolutely gorgeous men, one trailing kisses down his neck and peppering them over his shoulder, and the other mouthing at his clothed erection.

“Loosen up a little, Juli,” Reinhard murmurs, smiling against Julius’s lower neck, the nickname making a violent shiver wrack down his body, leaving goosebumps in it’s wake, fingers clenching against the white sheets, the sheets that belonged to Reinhard and Subaru, his longtime friends—who were in a relationship.

Julius hadn’t met up with either of them in the longest time, he decided not to, when the churning in his gut whenever he visited them earlier only fueled his suspicions that he was in love. Not just with one of them, but both. He couldn’t believe himself.

He had been friends with Reinhard since high school before he’d met Subaru, who he knew as an acquaintance of their mutual classmate Emilia. He’d been in love with Reinhard a really long time, and he’d only screwed things up further by falling for Subaru, Reinhard’s boyfriend.

“You’re clean, right?” Subaru pauses, looking up at Julius with those narrowed eyes.

Julius’s jaw drops. “You’re asking me this _now_?”

“It’s not too late,” Subaru says, shrugging a little. “I haven’t gotten your dick in my mouth yet.”

“ _Jesus_ ,” Julius groans, eyes shutting at the (gorgeous) visual (of Subaru sucking him off _so_ good) that was practically glued to the back of his eyelids. “Yes. _Yes,_ I’m clean and I’m assuming you are too. Now shut up, _please_.”

Subaru let out a breathy chuckle against Julius’s inner thigh, moving back to slide the man’s briefs off slowly, tossing it behind him. “Who knew you of all people would be such an eager little thing, huh,” Subaru whispers into his skin, right before experimentally licking at the head of Julius’s shaft, making the man groan loudly.

Julius’s legs were shaking, straining under the effort to keep his hips from bucking when Subaru’s mouth went to work, taking him to the base—and _fuck,_ who knew Subaru’s mouth was talented at something other than talking his ass off—and sucking hard, Subaru’s eyes peering up at him like that, eyes locking and then he feels calloused hands running up and down his sides, caressing his skin.

“Don’t forget about me now,” Reinhard’s teasing voice filters into his head, the man’s lips brushing against his ear, making him shudder, his hands going to grasp Subaru’s hair and tug harshly. Reinhard shifts beneath him, but he’s all too focused on the way that Subaru’s sucking him off like it was his only purpose in life that he let out a shriek when he felt slippery, cool fingers prod at his entrance.

“Relax for me, Juli,” Reinhard says, voice breathless as Julius squirmed on his lap, a low groan slipping past his lips. Julius slackens, falling against Reinhard and letting Subaru do all the work, shifting and rolling his hips wantonly. One finger slips past the ring of muscles, slowly working in and out and Julius can feel a little bit of drool at the corner of his mouth.

They hadn’t even been at this too long, but he’s already wrecked. Reinhard isn’t being slow anymore, easily pumping three fingers in and out of him, Subaru’s nose pressing against the hair, his legs spreading further and further. He’s not really sure how they’re going to do this, but he does know he’s going to be seconds away from blowing his load if Subaru and Reinhard keep this up.

“Reinhard, pass me the lube,” Subaru pants as he slips Julius’s cock out of his mouth, a string of saliva connecting his lip to the head. The visual of Subaru’s doe eyes and his flushed cheeks as Reinhard passed him the small tube like it was a normal day occurrence was a bit too overwhelming, the feeling of being a part of their lives, being with them, _loving them_ —

Subaru’s drooling now, his hand going back and pressing fingers into himself, rolling his hips back against his hands as he fucked himself open, looking at Julius desperately. He leans down, and he’s back to going to town on Julius’s member, groaning when Julius’s hips buck up because of Reinhard’s fingers brushing against his prostate.

“Ah,” Reinhard says, slightly nodding, not even a smirk on his face as he shifts his hand, thrusting his fingers against that one spot without a single shred of hesitation. “Found it.”

Subaru's nearly in tears, and Julius only rolls his hips harder, more insistently, when he sees the glazed over look in his eyes, a small tear streaming down his red cheeks, panting as he moved his hips back and forth, little sobs escaping his pretty little lips and he looks so, _so_ good and— _Julius, calm the fuck down,_ he thinks, hands going back to grip at Reinhard's silky red hair.

He can’t imagine how fucked out he looks.

Reinhard pulls out his fingers slowly, making Julius whine at the loss of contact before he roughly says, his voice sounding like he had seconds before he would snap, “Julius, on the bed. Subaru, reverse.”

Subaru immediately moves off, and there are tears stinging his own eyes as he falls onto his back, bouncing slightly on the bed when they move away from him. Reinhard gets off the bed, going to the edge to pull Julius to him by the legs, spreading them open. Subaru goes to straddle Julius, back facing him as he steadies himself on Julius’s knees.

Reinhard’s slipping off his briefs, throwing them as he leaned in, pressing a hand against Subaru’s cheek, tugging him into a deep kiss that has Julius looking away; if it was in jealousy, he doesn't know. They look comfortable together—if the love literally pouring out of their eyes was any indication.

Subaru reaches down, lightly gripping the base of Julius’s cock and _whoa,_ he thinks, once Subaru eases himself down to the base, and lets out a shuddering breath, grasping Reinhard’s shoulders tightly to balance himself. Julius’s hips jump at the feeling of Subaru’s warmth and tightness around him, pressing his fist to his mouth to muffle the loud groan that was threatening to slip past gritted teeth.

Subaru leans forward, experimentally rolling his hips a few times before slamming down, his thighs quivering as he moved up and down, practically keening. Julius heard himself let out a low whine when Reinhard pushes in all at once, groaning out loudly, “Juli, shit, can you relax?”

Julius is shaking, almost helplessly looking over at the duo who were hell bent on fucking the hell out of him; Subaru gripping Reinhard's waist as he threw his ass back, looking down at how Julius seemed to disappear into him, the redhead’s hips working fast, hard and rough, almost slamming against him.

He knew it wouldn’t take too long before he was coming, definitely not with the way Subaru was sobbing as he fucked himself open on Julius’s cock, and Reinhard groaning out praises as he fucked Julius like it was the only thing he wanted to do. His gaze averted from them when Reinhard’s hands left his hips and went to place themselves against Subaru’s neck, dipping low to kiss him softly, a large contrast to how rough they were being.

It felt like he was peeking, looking at something he wasn't meant to see, looking at something that he wasn't allowed to look at, and he closed his eyes, ignoring the way his heart sunk and focusing on the way the three of them were working, the way he was getting fucked into the mattress like that was where he belonged— _ah,_ there’s that familiar churning in his gut again.

“I love you,” Subaru pants against Reinhard’s neck when his head drops, landing on the man’s shoulder. “I love you so much, _fuck,_ Reinhard.”

Reinhard murmurs a reply, pressing kisses to the sweaty bangs clinging to Subaru’s forehead, “I love you.”

It’s this moment where Julius feels like an outsider, he realises, even though the three of them are fucking. It’s like the couple were wrapped up in their own bubble and left Julius by himself, looking at them sadly. But then, Subaru almost wrenches himself away on Reinhard’s hold, looking behind at Julius, locking eyes with him with desperation, as he cried out in abandon, “Yeah, _fuck,_ Julius, right there. Fuck me right there.”

Reinhard seems to catch on as his pace quickens, not quite fucking Julius anymore, but fucking into him, those goddamned praises leaving his inviting lips as he grunts out, eyes shut, “Juli, you’re doing _so_ good, you're being so good for me.”

The churning was back stronger than ever, and it’s when he sees both Subaru and Reinhard looking at him with unhidden lust and badly disguised affection in their eyes—something a little bit too close to love, he notices—that he’s hit by brunt of his orgasm, Subaru following him right after with the obscene cry he’d let out this night, Julius letting out the loudest moan he probably could have managed, shivers running down his body at the sheer intensity of it.

That was probably the hardest he’d ever come in his entire life.

Reinhard feels especially good against him, inside him, Julius letting out choked cries in his over sensitive state, the redhead trying to finish himself quickly. It doesn't take a long time for Reinhard to reach his climax, coming into Julius with a low groan, the said man letting out a weak moan when he felt Reinhard slips out, come smeared on his inner thighs.

Subaru slowly gets off, whining out when he feels Julius pull out, flopping beside him, snuggling into the towel that was covering the entire bed. Reinhard’s entire body is covered in a light sheen of sweat that was glinting in underneath the light, and Julius can't deny that the two men he was in love with, looked the best like this, flushed and ready for another round.

He snaps out of his trance when Subaru slides off the bed, wincing when he stands up, hand rubbing his hip where a bruise was already appearing. “Reinhard, I’ll clean myself up and bring some snacks. Clean Julius up, hmm?”

Reinhard dazedly nods as Subaru places a kiss on his cheek and enters the bathroom, taking a wet towel from him when he comes back a few minutes later. He’s slowly wiping the come on Julius away, being gentle and thorough as he finishes up and throws it away.

“You feeling good?” Is the first thing Reinhard asks, once he’s settled onto the bed, pulling Julius in close until the man’s head is tucked into Reinhard’s neck.

The affection behind the action makes him flush, and also tense up in both nervousness and confusion. “Yeah, I’m great.”

Subaru enters the room with a tray, feet padding on the wooden floor as he carefully enters the bed, tossing a few water bottles for the three of them. “Julius, I know you like Cheetos, so I brought you a packet. Check around the stash.”

He finds the Cheetos in a matter of seconds.

“Why—” a violent red creeps up his neck and takes over his face when his voice noticeably cracks, “Why are you doing this? This is a one time thing, right?”

Subaru snorts, “We’re not _that_ rude to our guests, y’know.”

Reinhard chuckles, pulling Subaru up so that Julius was sandwiched between the two of them again, Subaru’s head on the man’s chest while Reinhard practically drapes himself over him. “You didn’t really think we were doing this just for fun, right?”

Julius goes silent at that because that’s exactly what he’d been thinking the entire time, ever since Reinhard brought it up to him.

“If it wasn’t any more obvious, Julius, we like you,” Subaru grumbles, hiding his face into Julius’s chest, before peeking at him. “And we’d be happy if, you know. You’d accept us.”

“You're kidding.”

It feels like it's come out straight from a dream; first he gets an offer to fuck his best friends who he’s in love with, then he ends up actually fucking said best friends and now they want him in their little relationship?

“As serious as you were when you pushed me out of your car,” Subaru counters.

Julius hides his snort, Reinhard coughing to cover up a laugh that has Subaru pouting at the painful memory.

He can feel tears stinging his eyes again when Reinhard murmurs into his temple, “So, what do you say?”

“Yeah,” Julius whispers, smiling. “Yeah, I’d really like that.”

He took it back; they didn’t look the best after they were fucked out, hair disheveled and flushed red.

They looked the best when they looked back at him with unending love, and like he’s the best thing that ever happened to them.

**Author's Note:**

> please, PLEASE practice safe sex!!!! i could not stress this anymore. don't be like these three hoes, okay. don't. always have protected sex!!!! ok thank u for reading now bai  
> hmu on kik: notreallyjessica


End file.
